Civilization V
Civilization V '''is the fifth installment for the turn-based strategy video game series, Civilization. The Yogscast have released 16 seasons of gameplay across the main channel, YogscastLalna and the Civilization channel. Out of all the seasons' participants, Lewis has the greatest number of victories with 7, as well as once allowing Duncan to win out of sportsmanship. In their games, the Yogscast play both expansion packs, Gods & Kings and Brave New World, as well as all available DLC. The first expansion pack, Gods & Kings, adds the civilizations of the Netherlands, Austria, the Celts, Carthage, Byzantium, the Huns, Maya and Sweden. The expansion pack also includes game mechanics of Religion and Espionage. Brave New World, the second expansion pack, adds the civilizations of Venice, Portugal, Indonesia, Poland, the Zulus, the Shoshone, Brazil, Assyria, Ethiopia and Morocco. Spain, Korea, the Vikings, Polynesia, Inca and Babylon are all available via DLC. So far the only mod the Yogscast have used is the Fallout 4 mod, used during the Civ 5 streams during the Yogscast Jingle Jam 2015. So far 16 Yogscast members have played consisting of; Lewis, Sjin, Duncan, Sips, Rythian, Pyrion Flax, Zoey, Parv, Hannah, Alsmiffy, Trott, Tom, Turps, Ben, Will and Mark/Sherlock Hulmes. Monkfish, a friend of the Yogscast, participated in the Civ 5 Redo stream during the Yogscast Jingle Jam 2015. 16 games have been played so far. Civs Season 1 - Brave New World *Lewis: France *Sjin: The Shoshone *Duncan: Venice *Game AI: Ethiopia '''Winner: Lewis via Semi-domination victory (Duncan was knocked out and Sjin conceded; no victory conditions achieved) Season 2 - Multiplayer Challenge 1 *Lewis: Poland *Sjin: The Shoshone *Duncan: India *Sips: Venice *Rythian: Sweden Winner: Lewis via Domination victory Season 3 - Multiplayer Challenge 2 *Lewis: Byzantium *Sjin: Spain *Duncan: The Incans *Sips: The Netherlands *Rythian: Arabia Winner: Lewis via Semi-domination victory (highest score at game end, no victory conditions achieved) Season 4 - World War *Lewis: Morocco *Sjin: The Shoshone *Duncan: The Netherlands *Sips: France *Rythian: Venice *Pyrion Flax: China Winner: '''Rythian - Duncan alliance via Semi-domination victory (Lewis surrendered to avoid prolonging the game, no victory conditions achieved) Season 5 - Livestream *Lewis: Portugal *Duncan: Egypt *Sjin: Shoshone *Rythian: Korea *Zoey: The Celts *Parv: Babylon '''Winner: Duncan via Science victory (Despite being able to win, Lewis allowed Duncan to take victory) Season 6 - Rage Wars *Lewis: Rome *Hannah: Mayan *Sjin: Spain *Parv: Babylon *Zoey: Russia *Duncan: The Celts Winner: Lewis via Semi-domination victory (Parv was knocked out; no victory conditions achieved) Season 7 - Top Tier *Lewis: Brazil *Duncan: Korea *Sjin: Spain *Rythian: Poland *Parv: Babylon *Pyrion Flax: The Shoshone Winner: Rythian via Diplomatic victory (Duncan considered himself the "true winner" of the game, but Lewis convinced Sjin to vote Rythian World Leader to spite Duncan) Season 8 - Islands of Blood *Lewis: Japan *Duncan: Indonesia *Parv: Polynesia *Alsmiffy: Russia *Trott: The Ottomans *Tom: England 'Winner: '''Lewis via Domination victory (Alsmiffy was knocked out) Season 9 - King of Kings *Lewis: Siam *Duncan: Germany *Sjin: Babylon *Rythian: Ethiopia *Turps: The Shoshone *Pyrion Flax: England '''Winner: '''Duncan via Science victory Season 10 - Civ 5 Live 2014 *Lewis: Morocco (Datlof) *Duncan: The Mayans *Sjin: Spain *Parv: Persia *Ben: China '''Winner: '''Ben via Semi-domination victory (Everyone but Duncan was conquered, and he surrendered. No victory conditions achieved) Season 11 - Datlof Returns *Lewis: The Aztecs (Datlof) *Duncan: Arabia *Sjin: The Mongols *Rythian: The Mayans *Zoey: Japan *Tom: The Zulus *Will: China *Ben: Morocco '''Winner: '''Lewis via Diplomatic victory (Rythian, Sjin, and Zoey were knocked out) Season 12 - 2v2v2 *Duncan: India & Trott: China *Lewis: Persia & Tom: Egypt *Pyrion: Greece & Sjin: Poland '''Winner: '''Pyrion via Diplomatic victory (Sjin was knocked out) Season 13 - Brettor's Pick *Duncan: Rome *Lewis: Germany *Pyrion: The Mongols *Sjin: Russia *Hannah: Egypt *Tom: England '''Winner: '''Hannah via Science victory Season 14 - One City Challenge * Lewis: France * Zoey: The Celts * Rythian: Persia * Duncan: The Aztecs * Pyrion Flax: Egypt * Sjin: England '''Winner: '''Lewis via Culture Victory (Duncan and Pyrion were knocked out) Season 15 - Civ 5 Live 2015 * Lewis: Byzantium * Sjin: Germany * Duncan: The Aztecs * Pyrion: Russia * Rythian: Rome * Zoey: Japan '''Winner: '''N/A (Owing to the fact that Lewis was unable to continue playing after the break due to a sudden bout of food poisoning (?) and the inability to get the game working, the game ended at the break. Duncan had the highest points, with 785, though Lewis was marginally behind with 783.) Season 16 - Civ 5 Redo * Lewis: Japan * Duncan: France * Pyrion: Rome * Tom: America * Sherlock: Morocco * Monkfish: Egypt '''Winner: '''Duncan via Culture victory (Tom was knocked out.) Religions Over the course of the series, religions have been created. These include: Season 1 - Brave New World ''Main article: Civ V Religions - Season 1 *Lewis: Holy Frenchism Season 2 - Multiplayer Challenge 1 Main article: Civ V Religions - Season 2 *Sips: Piratese (World Religion) *Sjin: Sjinto *Lewis: Sausage Worship (Stamped out by Sjinto) *Rythian: Rythianity Season 3 - Multiplayer Challenge 2 Main article: Civ V Religions - Season 3 *Lewis: Holy Romeism *Sjin: San Miguel *Duncan: Globalmegacorp *Rythian: Rythianity Season 4 - World War Main article: Civ V Religions - Season 4 *Lewis: Celestial Worshi (due to a lack of room to write "Celestial Worship") *Sips: Eat a Butt (World Religion) *Pyrion Flax: Flaxgasm *Sjin: Catch Em All Season 5 - Livestream Main article: Civ V Religions - Season 5 Livestream *Zoey: Mycology *Lewis: Holyus Snakus *Duncan: Protestantism (after failing to name it "Happy Crimbo") *Rythian: Divine Divinity Season 6 - Rage Wars *Duncan: Trogdor *Hannah: Starfleet *Lewis: Imperial Worship *Sjin: Rock N Roll Season 7 - Top Tier * Pyrion Flax: Flaxgasm * Duncan: Koreerzlolz * Rythian: Rythianity Season 8 - Islands of Blood *Lewis: Sushinto *Duncan: Badism * Parv: Eastern Orthodoxy * Tom: (Unnamed) Season 9 - King of Kings *Rythian: Rythiopianism *Duncan: Sausage Munchers * Lewis: Circle Worship * Turps: Turpster Vision Season 10 - Civ 5 Live 2015 * Duncan: Islam * Ben: The Greater Good * Lewis: DATLOVIA REMEMBE * Sjin: Fuck Datlof Season 11 - Datlof Returns * Rythian: Flaxgasm * Duncan: Camel Toe * Zoey: Anime * Lewis: Santa's Bells Season 12 - 2v2v2 * Lewis: Peegypt * Pyrion: Dotaism * Duncan: Num Nums Season 13 - Brettor's Pick * Duncan: The Common Cold * Lewis: Oktoberfest * Hannah: Game of Thrones * Sjin: Games Journalism Season 14 - One City Challenge * Zoey: cool RELIGIOgood * Pyrion: (Unnamed) * Duncan: Scuntism * Rythian: (Unnamed) Season 15 - Civ 5 Live 2015 * Rythian: Emperor Worship * Pyrion: (Unnamed) * Lewis: RADIATION ROCKS * Duncan: Zoroastrianism Episode Guide Category:Games Category:Civ 5 Category:Christmas Livestreams